Video tapes are in extremely common use at the present time within the free world. Video tapes are to be usable in conJunction with a video recorder. Video recorders are getting to be a common household appliance. People are able to rent or purchase video tapes, take them home and play such on a video recorder. Also, video tapes can be utilized within the video recorder to record shows that are received by a television receiver. These shows are able to be recorded on a video tape even when the occupant of the household is not present and then played back at a later time.
It is common to support the video tape within a sheet material inexpensive tray which facilitates its packaging and transmittal to a retail outlet where the tape is sold. It is common for these trays to be placed in a nested condition thereby occupying a minimum amount of space during their transmittal to the manufacturing location. During the packaging of the tapes, it is common to remove the trays from their nested position prior to placing of a tape within each tray.
The nesting of these trays is so compact (snug) that it takes a few seconds of time for an individual to disassemble one tray from the group of nested trays. This few seconds in time, when multiplied by the number of trays that are packaged each and every day, amounts to a significant amount of time that is lost. Therefore, inherently, labor cost becomes a significant expense just to separate the nested trays.
It would be desirable to incorporate within video trays some structure that would facilitate their disassembly from the nested position so as to decrease the overall labor expense required in packaging of the trays prior to being distributed to the retail consumer outlet where the video tapes are sold to the consumer.